Of Money Pits and Water Wings
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin will do ANYTHING for Edd. Even buy him Peach Creek's old Community Pool. Is this a money pit or do they have something that the future generations of Peach Creek can actually use? Money can't buy you love, but it can buy paint. They're gonna need A LOT of paint. And maybe a backhoe. Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot.


**Author's Note: So chichirocks had a KevEdd dream about them getting a pool and she PM'd me on here about it about a month ago. I had to make it a story. So here it is. Welcome to the ship, ChiChi! Hoist the main sails! We sail at dawn!**

Kevin shook his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Anything for Edd, though. _Anything_. Taking in the building in front of him, he sighed and looked down at the curly headed man beside him. Edd was grinning ear to ear and his eyes were lit up and sparking that radiant blue fire that he only saw when Edd was excited about something. And his cheeks were so pink. He looked adorable.

Kevin sighed.

 _Anything for Edd_.

"We're gonna need help, Edd. _Lots_ of help."

"I know, Kevin and I took the liberty of getting all that organized."

"So when we do start?"

"Next Saturday!"

"So soon?," Kevin teased.

Edd pinched his arm for being sassy and cut his eyes at him while he feigned hurt.

"It was the only time I could get everyone together," Edd pouted.

"It's ok, Edd. At least this way, I can let the Y know that I'll be out on next Saturday."

Edd's eyes went wide. He had forgotten that Kevin volunteered to referee the pick up games between the teenagers on Saturdays. He had just assumed he'd be free to help. He was always there for Edd. So why wouldn't he expect him to be there to help him clean up this mess!? Kevin snickered.

"I've created a monster," Kevin said as he drew his husband into a hug.

" _I told you_ that you _spoil_ me," Edd said as he nuzzled his chest. "You're always at my beck and call. What else did you expect me to do!?"

"Nothing less, Dear. Nothing less," Kevin chuckled. Taking out the key to their new investment, Kevin dangled it in front of Edd's pretty blue eyes. "Wanna go inside?"

Edd snatched the key and ran to the front gate. Kevin just laughed and followed him lazily inside.

They had bought the old Peach Creek Community Pool. It was _the place to be_ when Peach Creek was founded some 100 years ago, but between a dwindling populace and the growth on the nearby coast some 2 hours away, it became obsolete.

Especially after a 100 year flood made Peach Creek Lake over flow her banks and thus kept Peach Creek's _creek_ at a respectable level for Edd and Kevin's entire childhood. But then the population boomed again, the creek became contaminated by construction run off and then started to shrink away.

Sure, the lake was a great place to swim, but it wasn't always the safest and more and more kids were in town and wanted a safe place to swim. So when Ed saw that the old community pool was up for sale by the city, he called Double D. Edd couldn't believe that they had a place to actually swim that was safe and clean. At least, that was what it _used_ to be.

Despite Edd's visions of and for the the place, there was a _ton_ of work to be done. But Edd was a hard worker. And didn't think it was fair that only the swim teams at the high school had access to a pool. He told Kevin about the sale and Kevin looked at their investment portfolios. They had the funds to buy it out right. Fixing it up was another story.

The gate and fence surround the property was rusting and falling a part. The roof to the showers and changing room and connected snack shack was falling in. Kevin was scared to look at the pool itself, but it had to be done. Surprisingly, someone had thought to put a cover over it before abandoning the place. He looked at the buildings themselves and knew they'd need more than a coat or two of paint.

"Tell me you know a guy who can fix the roof?," Kevin asked.

Edd sighed.

"I do." Then he grinned as flirtatiously as possible. "Feel like spoiling me some more?"

"Every couple needs a money pit," Kevin replied with a smile as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Edd looked at the the report the city's appraiser gave him. It was going to cost at least $40000 to fix the place up. The city had plenty of contractors who could help them fix up the place, so Edd called and got as many free estimates as he could get. The monetary return on investment would be a long time coming, but seeing the happy look on Edd's face was return on investment enough for Kevin.

First, they called in an engineer. The pool, the buildings, the roof, the land surrounding the place needed to be looked at for possible faults and those faults repaired as soon as possible. Next, the parking lot was laid. They'd need a safe place for everyone to park when they called in contractors to do the work, their friends and family to clean up and eventually, the paying public who'd use the pool during the spring and summer.

Parking lot laid, Ed's construction company was brought in to take down the old buildings, they were just beyond repair. Ed knew a guy who could redo the pool. Right after Ed dug the old one out. The plumbing was tested, and found to need new piping. The new pool was then poured out, connected to the new piping and then Ed's guys built new buildings.

Jimmy was called. His decor expertise nearly rivaled Double D's own. But he made a business out of it. Most of the newer office buildings in Peach City had been decorated by his hand. The pool as welcome challenge.

To save some money and to teach the kids using the pool that they were just as much in charge of taking care of the place as Kevin and Edd and whoever they'd eventually hire, Edd enlisted the school's swim teams help. Edd was not only the head of the Science Department at Peach Creek High, he was the boys swim team's sponsor.

He lead the varsity swim team to state his entire high school career at PCH and had _some_ records that still hadn't been broken. He was offered the coaching job for the team, but felt more comfortable being a sponsor. His old college buddy Justin did a fine job as coach anyways. Olympians have a tendency to do that, though.

Kids at the ready, Edd called on their family and friends to help. Angela, who decided that the new pool would make a great news story as the Memorial Day weekend approached, called Kevin with an idea for an interview with her favorite couple. Edd nearly balked at the idea, but acquiesced when Eddy reminded him that the piece would bring them the customers they needed and would be what they needed to inform every one that the kids in town now had a safe place to swim.

Edd and Angela did a simple _walk with me, talk with me_ interview the day the swim teams and their friends and family came in to help Jimmy excecute his decorating plan. Because Edd and Kevin were going to be busy talking with their friend turned head reporter at the Peach City CBS affiliate, their mothers took charge of leading the kids in their tasks for the day.

While Edd's mom, Marion, took a more analytical approach, Kevin's mom, Antonia, was ready to jump right in, get her hands dirty, feet wet and cheer the kids on in getting the job done so they could all _go_ _swimming already!_

 _They get it from their Mommas!_

Kevin did the whole place one better and took the land surrounding the pool and turned it into a park. He figured Edd would like it and it'd give the place some ambiance. Edd _loved it!_ A place to eat, play and relax on days the pool wasn't in use was just what the area needed.

They took their interview in the park and told their story.

They met as kids, fought themselves, their friends and neighbors and each other. They grew up and went on their own respective journeys of self discovery that led them back to each other. Kevin asked Edd out to the Homecoming Dance sophmore year of high school and they have been together ever since. Edd joined the swim team freshman year and took to it like a duck to water. Buying the town's old pool was a no brainer. It made Edd happy so Kevin was doing it. For Edd, he got to help his hometown _and_ do what he loved, _swim_. A win-win situation all around!

Back at the pool, Angela's cousin, Blair, but everyone called her, ChiChi, was having a mini freakout because Nazz and Eddy's twins, Maxon and Mason thought it was a great idea to clean the picnic area near the snack shack with not only the water hose attached to the building, but a random sprinkle they somehow managed to bring with them from home and her hair was getting wet because _she_ was supposed to be helping them clean up.

But Antonia, had the boys under her watchful stink eye, that they got an _eyeful_ of when she gave a sharp whistle and eyeballed them when they snapped to attention.

"Sorry, Aunty Toni," chorused the twins when they saw she was on to them.

"Uh huh."

ChiChi, like everyone else wondered how such a remarkable, kind hearted woman had survived Kevin _and_ could deal with the craziness of the day with such ease and grace, but then again, _he gets it from his Momma!_

Interview complete, Kevin and Edd headed back to the pool.

"We're ready to open," Jimmy said when he met them at the gate.

They walked inside, hand in hand, and were astounded at how the place went from a "Dangerous Building! Keep Out!," zone to a contemporary community pool.

"All you have to do now is order the snacks for the snack shack and hire a staff," Justin said as he walked up to them at the gate.

Edd looked at Kevin.

"We're really doing this?," the science teacher asked. For a man who was usually so confident about any task he set his mind to, was still in a bit of a state of disbelief that this was actually happening.

"We open in two weeks," Kevin said as he drew him into a hug.

Memorial Day weekend was in two weeks.

Edd took a breath. And then he grinned and Kevin fell in love with him all over again.

"Who wants snacks!?"

And his friends and family cheered.

Future generations that came to visit the pool and park were greeted by a sign that stood at the entrance to the parking lot that read:

Welcome to Peach Creek Community Pool

Established in 1900 by Peach Creek Township

Restablished in 2016 by the Vincent-Barr Family

"Because we believed in each other, we could do anything. So we did."

Dr Eddward Marion Vincent-Barr and Coach Kevin Anthony Barr


End file.
